


Synthesis

by homsantoft (tofsla)



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Alien Biology, Other, Post-Miracle Mirage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 00:11:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14705438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tofsla/pseuds/homsantoft
Summary: Fourteen is the same person, give or take, but their bodies have different sensitivities. Tender is going to figure it out.





	Synthesis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [harpydora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/harpydora/gifts).



> Took some prompts from friends on discord - this one's for Dora. "Tender and fourteen exploring how best to bring pleasure to fourteen's alien anatomy."

"I don't think that's going to," Fourteen said—shivered, but barely, a muted response. "I—hm—Tender. Tender, you can stop."

Tender's tail twitched in sharp irritation, although not at Fourteen, and she tipped her forehead against their grey shoulder, breath coming out as a huff. Her fingers stilled between their legs, slid away. They had been beginning to cramp a little. 

“It does feel nice,” Fourteen said with an immaculate politeness rather at odds with their position, sprawled on the bed with their legs spread, propped up on their elbows with their hair not let down but largely escaped from its usual pony-tail, clumping sweatily around their horns and their ears.

“Nice isn’t _really_ what I was going for.”

“It’s fine.” Fourteen reached out a hand to curl their fingers in her hair, deep, so that the tips brushed against her scalp, the feeling shivering down her spine and vibrating through her tail, drawing tension from it. “I don’t know what this body is even capable of. Perhaps this just—isn’t very important. To them.”

“You okay with that? You’re not them. Even in that body.”

When she looked up Fourteen had a contemplative expression on their face. They stretched their legs so that they dragged against Tender’s hips, pressing her thighs together, which made for an inconvenient reminder that she was still aching, her own slick soaking the hair between her legs. Irritation had dampened but not removed the throb of her pulse in her clit.

“I—don’t know. I feel aroused. I want it to go somewhere. But if it won’t—“

“Then you’ll work it out,” Tender said. “Sure.”

Fourteen let themself fall back entirely against the bed. Tender watched them carefully. The slow rise and fall of their chest, so even that she thought they were taking a bit too much care with it. The quiet little furrow between their brows. 

"You want to stop for now?" she asked them.

"I—no."

"Alright."

Tender sat back on her heels, stroked her hands up the insides of their thighs. They'd reacted to that earlier, which was promising, and they reacted again now, not strongly, but with a small sigh, a minor note of enjoyment. She tested curling her fingers, digging in her nails, and they gasped, twitched—still not strongly. But more.

Between their legs there was thick pale hair, largely but not entirely hiding a series of bumps trailing down to the opening of their cunt, seeming small without much in the way of lips around it, but perhaps only because of that. It was all of it no further removed from human in appearance than the rest of them, the differences substantial but not enormous. She had tried rubbing her fingers against those bumps, and she had pressed one finger into Fourteen, then three when she felt how easily they spread for her, fucked them slowly, fucked them roughly—

Worthy of Grace had been responsive. Tender had sucked them off in the shuttle on the way to that last mission, and they'd come almost too quickly, messy and loud, spilling down her throat. It isn't always this easy, Tender, they'd said. Thank you. You're a good friend.

Well, it wasn't that easy now.

"Penetration or not?" she asked, and they laughed. She raised an eyebrow, questioning.

"I just—imagined Signet. You sounded like a doctor."

" _Don't even,_ " Tender said, and dug her nails into the inside of their thigh again, her smile sharp.

"Penetration. It felt—" Fourteen frowned. "Nice. Not quite enough."

Tender rolled over to lie beside them, shifting her thighs restlessly against each other. "Okay," she said. "Okay. Sure. Let's play."

Concentrated, reached, twisted the world—a narrow curved dildo, long enough to serve a few purposes, the purple of it nicely matched to her hair. She considered it, and twisted the world again so that it grew broader towards one end, rounded at both.

"Come here," she said, and pulled Fourteen on top of her. Their legs spread wide over her hips, so it must be a little bit of a strain—they made another pleased noise at it. She reached up to drag her nails across the faint ridging of their chest, not ribs but laid over them, following their approximate line. Fourteen tipped their weight forward into it—tipped altogether too far forward—caught themself with their hands on Tender's shoulders.

She tugged them down for a kiss, long and filthy.

Took the opportunity to drag the tip of the dildo across their opening.

Smirked against their mouth when their hips chased it.

"I thought that kind of touching wasn't enough," she murmured.

"I want," they said. "Tender, would you please—"

Only a sigh when she pushed it into them, slowly, the narrower end first.

"Tell me when it's too deep," she said.

Fourteen nodded. Sat back and pushed themself down to meet her slow upward thrust, eyes falling closed.

The dildo just kept sliding—

"Uh," Tender said. "Huh."

"I think," Fourteen said. "I—think I might be—uh—Tender—"

Their hand had tightened convulsively on her shoulder.

"Bad?"

" _Not really_ ," they said, and the shivering tension in their voice made her laugh, delighted, almost wild.

When she pushed the heel of her palm against the dildo to shift the angle of it, Fourteen had to clamp their teeth closed on a cry, the sound of it turning strange and rough. 

" _There_ you are," Tender said, and tumbled them over again so that Fourteen landed heavily on their back with the dildo still pressed deep inside them, the end of it shifting without Tender touching it as their muscles clenched around it.

She watched in fascination, reaching down to to touch it again only as it started to slide out, pressing it delicately back in deeper with one finger—

Fourteen arched and gasped.

"Oh," Tender said. She pulled the dildo carefully free against Fourteen's protesting moan and turned it around, pressing the broader almost bulbous end of it to their entrance. She grinned sharply as it sunk into them without the slightest appearance of resistance. "This is going to be fun. What is it that some of the other bodies have, tentacles or something?"

"Oh my god, Tender," Fourteen said, in that particular tone of voice that managed to land between _I seriously can't believe you_ and _do that again_. They used it on her a lot. She was getting to rather like it.

"I can do tentacles next time," she said, and shifted herself forward. Kissed them, and started fucking them in earnest, until they were gasping hungry sobs into her mouth. Until she was going to lose her own damn mind, rubbing herself urgently against their thigh, arousal tight in her neck, jolting out to the tips of her ears, humming behind her eyes.

Fourteen's fingers were trembling when they touched her, twitching against her breasts. They couldn't even seem to kiss back, now, just whining breaths against her over and over and over—

They weren't noisy when they came this time, but then, their mouth was pressed to her neck. They were messy, though, spilling over her fingers. "That's," she gasped. "Oh wow."

Fourteen grabbed at her hand when she went to pull the dildo out of them, pushed her hand away and took hold of the dildo themself. "Don't," they said. They were still shivering. "I'm just going to keep—I think maybe I can—"

They rolled awkwardly up as she moved to give them breathing room, hand still between their legs, expression furrowing as their movement shifted the toy. Went to their knees on the floor beside the bed. 

Looked up at her with clear intent.

She came to them. Wrapped her legs around their neck to pull them close, leaning back on her palms.

The first touch of their tongue, long and rough, dragging between her folds, was nearly enough to make her scream.

Alright. Alright.

This was going to work fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on twitter at [toftochfyren](https://twitter.com/toftochfyren), not being _quite_ this raunchy.


End file.
